


You Feel Like Home

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: Oi, embarrassed Eren & shy Mikasa first kiss anon! Sorry it took so long to write .-.  Hope you enjoy and that you see thiskskskndksk





	You Feel Like Home

_A beautiful, fair skinned enchantress with silky raven colored hair lies completely naked in bed on her stomach dressed in only black knee high socks. She smiles sweetly as she tousles her hair, long bangs gradually falling across her angelic face and tickles her cute little nose, allowing a masculine hand to gently rest on her cheek. Dazzling gray-blues suddenly reflect Eren's smiling face while being full of lust, mischief, and desire as she places her hand on his fantastic abdominals and left soft kisses below his bellybutton, her legs bent at the knees so they cross at the ankle. She lifted her head to meet his eyes and bit her lower lip, taking a teasingly long time to unbuckle his belt and loosen his uniform trousers, slowly peeling them down his hips as he's graced with her beautiful smile to see his erection become exposed. Eren's clothing suddenly dropped around his ankles as she leaned in to place a soft kiss to the tip and his hand carefully gathered her hair to keep it away from her mouth while she works, seducing him further under her enticing spell once more. _Eren awakes suddenly in his bed feeling disoriented as an adrenaline rush takes over, hyper aware of how fast his heart races and an unfortunately familiar cold and sticky sensation in his boxers which was undoubtedly from having yet another embarrassingly sexual dream about Mikasa. _Fuck! _He groans, feeling disappointed as he lays back with his mind already thinking about her smile and how it seems to be seen less and less these days. With discontent Eren rolls on his side away from the wall, his heart beating hard against his chest because he now realizes that there was a part of him who always harbored such intense romantic feelings for the girl that he grew up with under the same roof of as luck would have it. _I shouldn't feel this way about Mikasa! What the hell!_ These feelings have been neglected for far too long during his short seventeen years and manifested in dreams ranging from the eradication of all titans and settling down together, to something much more frequent and steamier like the one he had tonight. It all started from her simply bumping into him in the hallway to where their faces were _briefly_ close enough to kiss, but she very quickly pulled away with an adorably bright pink face looking like she wanted to crawl under a rock. This touch was clearly not like the rest, since she has somehow managed to snap Eren out of that mental block he had up, knocking it down completely _unintentionally _and made him think that perhaps her smile has always made the world outside his vision of such a glorious sight a blur, because she was all he could see in that moment. Perhaps his heart has always felt like it skipped a beat in her presence, and he simply hasn't been aware of the connection until now. Eren brought the covers over his head and exhaled a sigh of relief that the guys he's rooming with are still asleep but it didn't matter, he already decided when laying back down to wait until they all leave for breakfast to change his boxers. The level of embarrassed he feels is so extreme that he'll willingly put himself through a few more hours of jizz covered boxers just to conceal the fact that he'd had a wet dream about someone he shouldn't be having them for, the girl who has been treated like a sister for years now. _But it's not like we're actually brother and sister, either. _With that realization he felt a noticeable weight lifted off his chest, though his mind continued to wander further to the day, the exact moment when her body was pressed against his and they were looking into each other's eyes. It didn't take him long after this thought to recognize the feeling of peace, like he was home again, and though that made him want more, he also found it terrifying that his mind went from thinking of her as more of a friend or a sister to wanting the young woman naked in his bed. Hell, Eren isn't sure how to look at her now with these thoughts floating around his mind. Any attempts he makes to block these thoughts or change them with something that's completely unrelated to Mikasa were futile, because his brain was annoyingly persistent and often a distraction even at the most inconvenient times, like whenever they're running through the training courses with giant targets. These targets get hit alright, since Eren has been venting his frustration on them with vicious slices from his gear much more so than usual, though nobody really picked up on a change in his behavior except for his two best friends, one of which actually approached him about this and the strain on his friendship with her at the moment. "Any particular reason why you've been avoid Mikasa?" Armin holds a boxing safety pad in his hand for Eren, looking just as determined and focused as the young shifter, who was clearly hyped up over something that's causing increasingly angry punches.

"Nope."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself," Armin slowly shook his head in disbelief, completely ignoring the typical sharp tone to his friend's voice. "Tell me, Eren, why anyone who has no reason to ignore their friend would then proceed with that anyhow and refuse to be anywhere near that person?" Eren furrowed his brows in annoyance as he stopped throwing punches, already sweating from the heavy training for the last thirty minutes.

"Dude, can you just drop it? I'm really not in the mood."

"Okay," The blonde sighs as another punch was aggressively thrown into the thick protective padding on his hand, then a second, much harder than the previous. "But you should know how much you're breaking her heart." Eren's face was now impossible to read but it's clear to Armin how angry he is just from how hard he's punching now, that his hand is actually starting to ache.

"She seems fine to me."

"How the hell would you know? You've been avoiding her for almost a week!" Armin sighed deeply as he quickly wiped the sweat from his brow with his freehand. "Haven't you noticed her missing targets in archery class? She missed a tree with her 3DMG, fell, then got hurt. _Mikasa _is messing up. I'm relatively certain that she's doing extra training with Levi right now on the big targets." Eren's punching grew much quicker in pace, his fists returning after briefly pulling back with impressive force against the protective padding because he's angry with himself for not noticing the way his behavior effects her despite maintaining a protective eye from afar, so this news is brutally eye opening. Suddenly, Armin was stumbling backwards and falling on his behind in the dusty dirt, one of the punches was thrown so hard that it knocked him over. Only then did Eren's powerful fists finally relax at his sides, his body breathless and drenched in sweat as he offered a hand to his friend, who looked up at him in shock that he was on the ground in the first place.

"I'm sorry," Eren breathed a frustrated sigh as he helped Armin to his feet. "I didn't mean to do that. I think I just zoned out." But his friend just shook his head as he dusted himself off, but he could see that something was wrong. Green eyes so genuinely gloomy.

"No, it's fine, it just happened so quickly that I was in shock."

"Are you hurt?"

"Nah, don't worry about me. You really need to talk to Mikasa," Armin sighed as he ran his fingers through his short, sweaty hair. "I hate seeing you two so torn up like this. At least you look at each other when you're fighting." Eren placed a hand on the back of his neck and sighed as he proceeded to anxiously crack his knuckles on both hands.

"I don't think I can do that."

"Even if to keep her sanity?"

"I don't know what to fucking say, Armin!"

"Just throw all your cards on the table, you know?" His friend looks away to remove the boxing pad and quickly wiggled all of his fingers as he spins his wrist once. "Be honest. Tell Mikasa what's going on with you, because you owe her that." Satisfied with the state his hand was in Armin looked up to see a significantly softened expression looking down at the floor which indicated to him that he has gotten his mind working.

"Alright, I'll pull her aside later I guess.."

"Thank you. Now," Armin slips the pad over his hand and braces himself for impact as Eren takes his fighting stance, waiting for him to give the word. "I'm ready for you to actually punch now, so, have at it my friend. Clear your mind for _all_ of our sanities, please?" Eren nodded once to silently give thanks and immediately began punching, taking all of his anger and frustration out on the protective pad as he clenched his teeth so hard that his jaw began to hurt. He feels sick with himself for making someone he cares about very deeply feel so horrible, that even their behavior has started to change and, worst of all, with her ability to aim being effected, Mikasa's life is in more danger than it is already amidst this seemingly endless war. But tonight he hopes to begin the complicated journey of mending the damage in their relationship so it can finally grow into something beautiful. When she was leaving the common room with Sasha for something food related, he gently grabbed her pink cardigan sweater from where he sat near the door with Armin.

"Eren?" But the young man didn't answer, he only pulled her down the hallway and out the front door of the barracks so he can speak with her far away from possible prying eyes and ears. Mikasa wasn't sure what was going on but she was delighted that he's finally acknowledging her after going so long without so much as a glance. He seemed to be irritated when he let go over her arm and walked ahead slowly with his hands over his face, conveying to her that he certainly was distraught. She swallowed hard and crossed her arms over her chest, cozied up in her sweater from the chilly October night. "Why won't you talk to me?" Her soft voice trembled with tears and she felt hot with embarrassment. "Did I do something wrong?" Eren remained still with his hands in the pockets of his sleep pants, desperately trying to wrack through his mind for the right words he can say, but the barely audible sound of her soft cry is breaking his heart. _I can't believe I made her feel like this.._

"No."

"Are you angry with me?"

"Not really."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No, you're right, you don't understand. I'm not even sure if I do." Eren finally turns to meet her eyes, already glistening from the tears that hehas caused. "The simplest answer I can give you is, no, you didn't do anything wrong. But you did do _something_ to me, Mikasa, a-and -" He stutters as his mind becomes so flooded with things to say, that his tongue simply cannot keep up when he speaks, something he finds to be incredibly frustrating_. _"Fuck! I don't know how to explain it!" Her face reads as even more confused as she processed what he almost admitted to.

"Can you try?"

"Look," He takes a self-soothing deep breath and anxiously moves a hand to the back of his head, where it awkwardly itches a non-existent itch. "Ever since you, like, bumped into me in the hallway, I haven't been able to get you out of my head.." The young man groaned as he looked away feeling embarrassed that he's behaving so out of his comfort zone for a girl but this _is_ Mikasa, the girl he spent all of his days with growing up after his parents kindly took her in_. _"Mika, you feel...you feel like home to me." His voice sounded shaky, as if he's afraid of what she'll do or say in response or that it's difficult for him to share how he feels being such a private man. She swallows hard as butterflies surge out of control in her stomach having only dreamed to hear words such as these from his mouth and never once considered that it would actually happen someday. Eren takes a step closer and her heart leaps into her throat from excitement of what's the come. "I've been an asshole, and I'm so sorry. I wasn't sure how to be around you after I started thinking about you more.."

"It's okay."

"No, it isn't," He hesitantly placed his hand on her cheek and welcomed his relentless nerves making him nauseous. "I've been taking you for granted lately and I'm sorry." Mikasa's eyes were suddenly doe-like as they reflect the sunset behind him and he couldn't help but study them, his cheeks hot with embarrassment. He leaned in slowly until their foreheads gently bumped together because he lost his nerve at the last second to kiss her, leaving them both with racing hearts and quicker breaths. But there is no stopping him now that they're finally close enough to touch, her sweet breath dusting across his lips and as she curled her fingers into his zipped black hoodie, making him all the more eager to wrap his arms around her waist. Eren holds her close as he bravely leans in for more, his cheeks hot from feeling flustered but he didn't care because this girl has him hooked and he fell for her hard when he allowed himself to. Mikasa sighed softly into his mouth, relieved that she's finally kissing the only man she has ever loved after years of waiting for this exact moment, her hands slow to wander up his chest until both arms were extended passed his shoulders and her body was completely flush. He pulled his lips away and rests his forehead against hers. "_Fuck_, yes." She rewards him with a beautiful, wide grin as he proceeded to kiss her once more and allowed herself to melt in his increasingly loving arms wondering all the while how their relationship will blossom after this epitome Eren had that has taken it in a completely different direction. The way they've both intended for it to be.


End file.
